


Sleepin

by valentinejpg



Category: Midnight Cowboy (1969)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinejpg/pseuds/valentinejpg
Summary: Joe tries to fall asleep sharing a bed with his friend Rico





	Sleepin

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do something to fill the deep dark void in my heart after seeing the ending.. so this is me trying to cope skdjdkdj  
> yeah i dont know how to write but have this anyways!!  
> also bear in mind this is heavily based off of fr_ed_dy's amazing fanfic "boys" (mainly just one paragraph I added a bit more to)

Joe doesn't think much of him and Rico sharing the same bed, but Rico sure did. One freezing Thursday night the pair are trying to fall asleep. On the rickety old mattress--which Rico proudly called his bed--the two lay back to back sharing a large blanket.  
Joe’s teeth start chattering and he grows frustrated with the sheer stupidity of the situation. Never in his life he had to deal with something like this. Joe can feel Rico shivering beside him. He tries hard at keeping his eyes shut--itching to escape the drab cold and drift into morning--but he just can't sleep. At this point, Joe wouldn't be surprised if his toes had gotten frostbite. It was like sleeping in a goddamn refrigerator.  
Opting for more warmth he hesitantly turns his body over to Rico’s. He tries to nuzzle in the warmth of his friend, but being the taller of the two he angles himself at an awkward bent back position which swipes up most of the blanket.

“C’mon” Rico drowsily protests trying to tug the blankets back over him. “Get another blanket will ya?” Rico pipes up, his voice was lethargic and deep. 

Too tired to care Joe obliges. As quick as a rabbit he hops out of bed and snatches a couple of blankets off the ground. He settles back in but this time making sure the gap between them shrank. He lets out another sigh and without a second thought hangs his arm over Rico, holding him in a loose embrace. The skinny gimp seemed to disappear right into his chest. Under the covers, little Rico is completely buried by the 6 foot 5 cowboy. They remain quiet for a little while, but Rico shifts over and does something questionable. Joe reluctantly opens his eyes wondering why he’s suddenly facing towards him. Then Rico kisses Joe on the cheek.

Joe doesn't know what to think of the sudden sign of affection but soon feels his face grow red in response. He blinks a few times, his eyes pleading for an answer, but he can hardly make out Rico’s face in the dark. It felt surreal. He thinks it must be a dream, but no, They are both very awake. Neither of the men has anything to say. Before he can talk himself out of it Joe decides to do something terrifying—planning to later blame this on being sleep deprived. Lazily and careless Joe reciprocates Rico’s small peck on the cheek for something a bit more. He kisses Rico on the mouth. Joe isn’t the least bit surprised to taste years of cigarette smoke, it’s so strong he nearly feels overwhelmed. When Rico doesn’t pull away he takes this as an invite and boldly holds his cheek furthering the kiss. Immediately he notices the lack of experience. Rico shyly lets Joe do all the work--either unsure of what to do or holding himself back. Once he has gotten things started Joe finds it hard to stop. He kisses around Rico’s mouth and his breathing becomes heavy and desperate. He’s never realized how much he’d wanted this. The thought crossed his mind one too many times before.  
The kiss breaks and he half falls onto Rico’s chest. They stumble over each other and Rico lets out a small noise. Joe feels his face flush again. 

“No more,” Rico mumbles in the dark;

Joe backs off him, a small tinge of guilt pricks at him for taking it far. Feeling the atmosphere turn awkward he carefully lifts himself off Rico’s chest and decides to roll back to his side of the bed, giving his friend some space. But before he can Rico lets out a sigh, Joe glances over waiting for him to say something. 

“Stay over here--it's cold.” Rico settles on.

So Joe relaxes his head back on Rico and sooner than later the pair start to doze off in the warmth. Joe grows accustomed to the soft beating of Rico’s heart and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Their legs remain tangled together and arms grasping onto each other. They fell into place so comfortably it was as if they’d done this position many years. It was all very new, but as soon as the next morning comes Rico doesn’t mention it again.


End file.
